


shooting stars & silver moons

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, The Roof, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: um,,,,, Andrew has a question





	shooting stars & silver moons

The sun is sunken low on the horizon of their world, of campus, shadows creeping over the pavement as Andrew hands him a lit cigarette.

“I‘m taking a turn,” Andrew announces, smoke puffing between his pink lips with every word. Neil wants to lean in, but he doesn’t and he doesn’t protest.

“Demisexuality.” He says, the skin above his eyebrows pulled tight as he forms his words. “You’re attracted to people you have a strong emotional bond with.”

“I’m attracted to _you_ ,” Neil amends with a grin. “But yes,” he continues at Andrew’s half-hearted glare. “In theory.”

He gets a small nod for his trouble and he flicks his cigarette off the roof with careful fingers. Dusk has settled in to a blanket of dark blue speckled with a hint of sparkle.

“Boyd,” Andrew finally bit out, the air too still to disguise his reluctance.

Neil leans his back against the edge, Andrew facing the parking lot as he smokes.

“Matt,” Neil says curiously.

“You have a strong bond with him.”  
Andrew’s breath keeps holding itself in too long and he can’t stop it. He can’t bring himself to ask, the words feel rotted in his brain.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Neil says. He deftly steals Andrew’s stick and takes a drag. Andrew snatches it back. Puts his mouth where Neil’s has been. “But it’s not the same. Matt’s family and so are you but he’s like... my brother.”

“Does that make me the husband?” Andrew interrupts because he needs to open his mouth to _breathe_. Neil blinks at him like he never considered that before. Why would he? The marriage he knew was probably his fathers hateful words and regularly scheduled beatings of his mother.

It feels like watching the petals of a flower open up – the way Neil smiles at him. “If you want.”

And that’s — impossible. And stupid. But Andrew thinks that he’s so beautiful that he leans in without saying anything and his heart floors when Neil kisses back. Neil’s fingertips slide into his hair, pulling him close and Andrew’s so distracted that his cigarette burns him. They break apart on his gasp and he discards the stick impatiently, yanking Neil back to his mouth like he can’t stand the distance.

“Can’t believe you proposed,” Neil teases. Andrew’s busy kissing every inch of his face. His mouth pauses on his jaw, warm and wet, he bites gently. Neil laughs and Andrew pulls back to stare at him.

“You’re so annoying.”

“Why’d you ask to spend your life with me then?”

“I _will_ push you over.” Andrew promises. It’s empty and they both know it. It’s the thought.

“I _will_ take you with me,” Neil retorts, leaning in to kiss the corner of Andrew’s mouth. “Always.”

Andrew kisses him into silence

**Author's Note:**

> me: back at it again w the writers block


End file.
